Beauty and the Beast
by ILZzE
Summary: Era una vez un principe malcriado, mimado, egoista... Una hechicera al ver que en su corazon no habia amor lo conviertio en una bestia,solo se puede romper el hehcizo si alguien lo ama y el pricnipe lo amaba tambien... spirithshapping judaixjohan
1. Chapter 1

**ILZzE: Pff, no puedo esperar más…**

**Zelda: Eres débil…**

**ILZzE: lo sé, no pude esperar hasta el próximo año, pero esto es todo lo que dejare, el próximo capítulo si será hasta el próximo año…**

**Zelda: si claro…*sigh* en fin esperemos lo disfruten **

.

Hace muchos años, en un lejano castillo viva un príncipe. Aunque tenía todo lo que deseara, el príncipe era malcriado, egoísta, egocéntrico, en otras palabras era una mala persona, en palabras bonitas…

Una noche fría y lluviosa, una vieja mendiga se acercó al castillo en busca de refugio, ofreciéndole una rosa a cambio de, el príncipe al ver su aspecto feo y atrajo so se negó a brindarle ayuda, y sin más la hecho a la calle, la anciana le advirtió que no se dejara guiar por la apariencias por que la belleza estaba en el interior, pero el príncipe no la escucho, entonces la fealdad de la anciana desapareció y en cambio apareció una hermosa hechicera, el príncipe avergonzado intento disculparse, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, la hechicera había visto que en su corazón no había amor, como castigo lo convirtió en una espantosa bestia y encanto el castillo con un poderoso hechizo, indignado por su espantoso aspecto la bestia, se encerró en el castillo, siendo un espejo mágico su único contacto con el mundo. La rosa que ella le había ofrecido en realidad era una rosa encantada que duraría los 18 años del príncipe, si en ese tiempo llegaba a amar a alguien y él lo amaba también antes de que callera el ultimo pétalo, el hechizo se rompería, si no, quedaría encantado y sería una bestia, para siempre…

Los años pasaron y el príncipe desesperado perdió toda esperanza porque, quien podría algún día amar a una bestia…

**ILZzE: jaja, ¿Qué te pareció el prólogo? **

**Zelda: En realidad muy bien, pobre príncipe…**

**ILZzE: ¡HEY!...él se lo merece…**

**Zelda: ¿Porque siempre estás en contra?**

**ILZzE: NO ES CIERTO…**

**Zelda: si lo es…**

**ILZzE: ¿Dime una sola vez que haya estado en contra? **

**Zelda: Ahorita mismo **

**ILZzE: …**

**Zelda: ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**ILZzE: Hola! Bueno primero que nada FELIZ AÑO NUEVO **

**Zelda: si espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien ayer/hoy**

**ILZzE: Bueno aquí les dejamos el primer capítulo /por lo menos bien/ de Beauty and the Beast **

Un día por la mañana, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, era un día perfecto, perfecto para ir a la biblioteca por otro libro…

Judai, un muchacho de 18 años, tenía una estatura normal, unos ojos color marrón inundados de alegría, tenía un largo y hermoso cabello en punta que se movía al compás del viento, vestía con unos pantalones color blanco adornado con unas botas rojas, llevaba también una camisa blanca con un chaleco color rojo, valla que era hermoso, pero según el pueblo era algo raro…

Judai caminaba muy feliz por el pueblo mientras cantaba una canción…

"**Qué lugar, tan simple y aburrido, siempre es como el día anterior, que lugar solo gente simple, que despierta así"**

Mientras caminaba tolo el mundo se saludaba, pero Judai continuo cantando, mientras se dirigía a la panadería…

"**Ahí viene el panadero como siempre, sus mismo pan viene a vender. La mañana siempre igual, desde el día que llegue a este rustico lugar…"**

-Buenos días Judai…- Saludo el panadero, era de baja estatura con un gorro y mandil…

-Buenos días señor…- Hizo una pequeña reverencia…

-¿A dónde vas?

-A la librería- dijo emocionado- acabo de leer un cuento maravilloso sobre unas semillas, un ogro y…

-A si…-El panadero interrumpió mientras gritaba, sin prestarle la mínima atención a Judai- ¡María, el pan!

Judai hizo una mueca y se retiró, mientras todo el mundo lo criticaba…

"**Ahí va ese chico tan extraño, es distraído como ves"**

"**No es de nuestra sociedad"-** canto una anciana…mientras que el barbero…**"En las nubes siempre esta"**

"**No hay duda que un chico raro es…"**todo el mundo pensaba que Judai era extraño por todos esos libros que leía, y claro no ayudaban los inventos de su padre, pero a él no le importaban en lo más mínimo…

"**Yo quiero más que vida provincial"** el castaño canto mientras entraba a su destino, la biblioteca…

-Oh, Judai- Saludo el bibliotecario

-Buenos días- de su cesta saco un libro color vino- Aquí está el libro que me presto- dijo extendiendo la mano para entregárselo al anciano.

-¿Ya lo terminaste?

-No podía soltarlo- se subió a la escalera móvil en busca de otro libro…- ¿Tiene algo nuevo?

-No esta semana Judai…

-Bueno me llevare…- tomo un libro azul del estante- Este…

-Pero si ya lo has leído dos veces

-Es mi favorito…- se balanceo hacia adelante en la escalera…- duelos, hechizos, el príncipe…

-Si te gusta tanto consérvalo…

Judai bajo de la escalera y se acercó rápidamente al anciano…

-¿Pero señor…?- pregunto mientras se acercaban a la salida…

-No te preocupes, consérvalo…

-Gracias…-dijo corriendo feliz hacia la fuente, sin darse cuenta que todos lo observaban.

"**Mira, ahí va ese chico tan distinto, quien sabe cuál es su interés**" cantaron unos "hombres "que babeaban mientras veían como se alejaba Judai…

Judai se acercó lo más rápido a la fuente donde estaban una ovejas y comenzó a cantarles…

"**Ooh, es mi favorita, cuando el encuentra amor al fin, en un gallardo príncipe, pero él lo descubre hasta que llega al final…"** Judai se levanta y comienza a caminar mientras lee…

**Pueblo…**

"**Es tan hermoso, como es el nombre, de la cabeza hasta los pies, al mirar su linda faz, más me temo que detrás, un misterio para todos Judai es…"  
**

Mientras tanto Manjoume, un cazador al quien no le importa nadie más que él, le disparaba a los pagaron que volaban por encima del pueblo, mientras que su achichincle Kenzan guardaba la caza en una bolsa mientras alababa a su jefe, haciendo crecer más su ego…

-No fallaste ningún tiro Manjoume- hablo Kenzan mientras se acercaba a su jefe- No hay duda que eres el mejor cazador del mundo…

-Lo se…-Dijo tan sínicamente el "famosísimo" cazador, mientras caminaba…

-Ninguna bestia se te podrá escapar- Kenzan hablo siguiéndole el paso-ni tampoco ninguna doncella…

-Es cierto mi buen Kenzan, pero tengo los ojos puestos en el…- Manjoume séllalo a Judai con su escopeta…

-¿El hijo del inventor?- pregunto extasiado

-Ese mismo, el tendrá la suerte de casarse conmigo,-le pego a Kenzan, tan fuerte que callo de rodillas- es la persona más hermosa de aquí- Trio el rifle al suelo y callo en la cabeza de su "ayudante"- y él es el mejor- tomo a Kenzan de los hombros y grito- ¿Acaso no merezco lo mejor?...

-Si pero…- El moreno lo soltó…

Manjoume

"**Desde el momento que lo vi tan lindo, me dije a este atrapare, tal belleza no hay aquí, igual solo en mí, así pues con Judai yo me casare…"**

Manjoume comenzó a perseguir a Judai, mientras las trillizas Tenjoin admiraban la belleza del cazador

"**Ahí, va es el, es como un sueño, Manjoume, tan guapetón, pensar en el me da desmayo, tan guapo y tan fuerte como un león…"**

El cazador no podía alcanzar a su "amado" Judai, y no ayudaba el hecho de que había mucha gente atravesándose en su camino…

"**Yo quiero más que vida provincial" **

"**Yo pronto me casare con el" **

"**Mira ahí va ese chico tan extraño, una preciosa perla es, es penoso sin dudar, en los sueños siempre esta, ya que un chico raro es, tan bello como peculiar, Un chico raro es"**

Judai camino directo a su casa cuando de repente se le apareció Manjoume por el frente…

-Hola Judai…

-Bonjour Manjoume- contesto este sin darle ninguna importancia, hasta que el moreno le quito el libro de las manos…- Manjoume ¿puedes darme mi libro?

-No está ilustrado, que aburrido…-

-Muchos usamos la imaginación…

-Judai, tienes que dejar todos esos libros y pensar en cosas más importantes…- aventó el libro al lodo

El castaño se precipitó por el libro cuando Manjoume se le puso de nuevo al frente…

-A mi…- el cazador sonrió

Judai tomo el libro y comenzó a limpiarlo con un pañuelo que llevaba en su cesta…

-Judai todo el mundo habla de ti, no es bueno que desperdicies tu tiempo leyendo, eso te dará ideas, te hará, pensar…

-Manjoume de verdad que eres primitivo- Judai se levantó y siguió limpiando su libro.

-Gracias Judai, que tal si vamos a la taberna y te muestro todos mis trofeos….- Tomo de nuevo el libro con su mano derecha y con el brazo izquierdo tomo a Judai por los hombros y comenzó a caminar…

-Tal vez en otra ocasión…

Las hermanas Tenjoin miraban la escena celosa y frustrada…

-Vaya que tonto es- dijo una de ellas, Azura

-Está loco…- Dijo la de en medio, Azuka…

-Manjoume es tan lindo- hablo la última de las hermanas, Azula, dando un suspiro

-Por favor, lo siento, pero tengo que irme- Dijo Judai mientras tomaba su libro y se alejaba del moreno…-tengo que ir a mi casa a ayudar a mi padre…

De la nada apareció el ayudante del cazador y comenzó a insultar al padre de Judai, diciendo que este estaba loco, a Manjoume y Kenzan le di mucha gracia, pero Judai paro en seco y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlos…

-No hablen así de mi padre…- Dijo furioso…

-Sí, no hables así de su padre…- Manjoume dijo hipócritamente mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a su ayudante…

-Mi padre no está loco, es un genio…

De pronto se escuchó una explosión proveniente de la casa donde Vivian él y su padre, Judai corrió frenético al ver que había pasado dejando al cazador y su achichincle riéndose como los locos que son…

Al llegar a su casa fue directo al taller de su padre para ver qué había pasado, salía humo por todas partes, pero por suerte se oyó gritar al padre de Judai, el Sr. Samejima, Judai entro poco a poco y se dirigió a su padre…

-¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto?- dijo furioso el padre de Judai

Era un señor de 58 años de edad, era un poco más bajo que Judai, su cabello, o el poco cabello que tenía era blanco, también lucía una pequeña barba en su rostro, sus ojos eran grandes de color café, iguales a los de Judai, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, unos pantalones color vino y su delantal de protección que también era color vino…

-Estoy listo para abandonar este proyecto…

-Siempre dices eso-Judai rio

-Es verdad esta vez, no he logrado que funcione esta chatarra inútil…- apunto a su compleja máquina que debería cortar madera…

-Claro que si- Judai apoyo a su padre- ganaras el primer premio mañana en la feria y…

El Sr. Yuki compuso un puchero, de verdad no creía que su máquina pudiera funcionar pero Judai como buen hijo que es siguió dándole aliento a que prosiguiera…

- Te convertirás en un famoso inventor.

-¿Deberás piensas eso?

-Siempre lo he pensado…-Judai sonrió amablemente

-Bien pues que estamos esperando, la feria es mañana, ahora dame las pinzas por favor- Judai comenzó buscarlas cuando su padre le hizo una nueva pregunta- ¿Te divertiste en el pueblo?

-Traje un libro nuevo. Papá ¿crees que soy extraño?

-Mi hijo extraño- salió por debajo de la máquina, y Judai le entrego las pinzas- ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

-Nunca me he sentido feliz aquí, no hay nadie con quien charlar…

-¿Y qué me dices de Manjoume? Es un buen muchacho

- Solo es bueno para sí mismo, papá él no es para mí…

-Bueno no te preocupes, cuando funciones este invento, será inicio para una nueva vida para los dos- Judai suspiro un poco decepcionado de sí mismo. Su padre volvió a salir y dijo- creo que ya está, ahora lo probare…

El Sr. Yuki bajo una palanca y la maquina empezó a sacar humo y a vibrar muy fuerte, empezaron a moverse muchas de las piezas, unas giraban otras se movían arriba y abajo y otras solo hacían sonidos, hasta que por fin el hacha se movió adelante y comenzó a cortar la madera y lanzarla a su destino, acomodándose en una mesa. Tanto el padre como el hijo estaban emocionados de que el invento funcionara, ahora el padre de Judai estaba listo para la feria mañana.

El Sr. Yuki empaco algunas cosas y su máquina la coloco en un carrito de madera y la amarro a las monturas de su hermoso caballo blanco llamado Pegaso zafiro.

Al caer el atardecer el padre de Judai ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia la feria, pero como pasaba el tiempo el camino se iba volviendo cada vez más tétrico, arboles sin vida, murciélagos por todos lados, neblina, y no ayudaba el hecho que estaba anocheciendo, el caballo se ponía cada vez más nervioso, quería volver, pero su jinete insistía en seguir, hasta que a la mitad del camino empezaron a aullar unos lobos, haciendo que Pegaso zafiro retrocediera hasta que choco con un árbol lleno de murciélagos y estos atacaron, el caballo asustado empezó a cabalgar sin control, hasta que se encontraron con un risco, pero por suerte Pegaso zafiro se detuvo a tiempo y no cayeron, pero al dar la vuelta el Sr. Yuki cayo del caballo y este comenzó a cabalgar dejando atrás al padre de Judai…

El Sr. Yuki comenzó a caminar hasta que se encontró con unos lobos, y lógicamente este salió corriendo, hasta que se encontró con una gran reja, comenzó a gritar para que le abrieran pero nada paso, los lobos se acercaban cada vez más rápido, y como un milagro se abrió la reja dejando entrar al padre de Judai y este con un rápido movimiento cerro la reja con sus pies, dejando atrás el sombrero que llevaba puesto. Al mirar al frente vio un gran e impotente castillo y cómo si no pudiera empeorar la cosa comenzó a llover, El Sr. Yuki entro al castillo, sin ninguna idea de lo que adentro se guardaba…

**ILZzE: Bien, bien, bien, primer episodio de Beauty and the beast, perdonen si está un poco confuso… **

**Zelda: Si por favor perdónenos, es que son muchas cosas por explicar y hacerlo lo más resumido posible es algo duro…**

**ILZzE: Aun así esperamos que le haya gustado…**

**Zelda: Cualquier crítica u opción son bien recibidas.**

**ILZzE: Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo, significa mucho… GOTCHA! **


	3. Chapter 3

Al entrar al castillo, el Sr. Yuki quedó maravillado por los acabados que tenía, aunque fueran algo gótico. Tenía una gran alfombra roja que se extendía de la entrada hasta más allá de la escalera, a los costados tenia pilares de cemento con gárgolas de adorno.

El padre de Judai comenzó a caminar por el gran salón gritando si alguien estaba ahí…

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?...

De pronto se escucharon unas voces provenientes de algún lugar, el señor Yuki miro a todos lados pero no vio a ninguna persona, Así que decidió explicar que hacia ahí sin saber a quién exactamente…

-¿Hola? No q-q-quisiera molestar p-p-pero perdí mi caballo, y-y-y necesito un refugio esta noche- El Sr. Yuki balbuceaba estaba muy nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar, de pronto se escuchó una voz con un acento francés…

-Oh Meciere, bienvenido…

El Sr. Yuki extasiado tomo un candelabro, que estaba alado de un pequeño reloj, para poder visualizar quien le hablaba.

-Aquí…-Se movió en dirección a donde escucho la voz pero nada…-Aquí…- se movió al otro lado y nada…

-¿Donde?- Pregunto este…

De pronto el pequeño candelabro se movió y le pego en la cabeza al Sr. Yuki.

-Alo- saludo el ¿¡candelabro!

El Sr. Yuki brinco del susto y sin querer tiro el candelabro al suelo, el padre de Judai se acercó al candelabro extasiado…

-Increíble…-dijo el inventor maravillado

-Vez lo que has hecho Sho…- El reloj que estaba alado del candelabro bajo de la mesa y comenzó a ¿caminar? Hacia ellos. El candelabro se incorporó rápidamente mientras seguía siendo regañado por el reloj- Esplendido, eres increíble…

El Sr. Yuki tomo el reloj en sus manos y dijo maravillado…

-¿Y esto cómo funciona?

-Por favor, bájeme señor…

El señor Yuki tomo uno de los soportes del reloj y comenzó a moverlo, ocasionando que a este le dieran cosquillas y comenzara a reír, pero no aguanto mucho la risa hasta que lo empezara a agitar y darle "cuerda" lo cual ocasiono dolor al reloj y risa para ahm…¿Sho?

El Inventor, abrió la tapa donde se encuentra la esfera del reloj, pero este se enojó…

-Señor, cierre ahí inmediatamente…- cerro la compuerta machucándole el dedo al señor- que modales…

-Mil perdones, p-pero nunca he visto un reloj que, bueno, hable….- este al terminar la oración estornudo, al parecer le iba a dar un resfriado…

-Oh meciere, está usted empapado, venga- séllalo Sho a una habitación…- acérquese a la lumbre…

-no Sho, sabes lo que hará el amo si ve a alguien aquí…

De pronto una sombra grande apareció de lo más profundo de las tinieblas…

Regresando al Sr. Yuki, entraron el, Sho y el reloj, a lo que parecía el vestíbulo del castillo, donde había una gran chimenea encendía, era tan elegante como el resto del castillo, las paredes eran de la parte superior color lila y de la parte inferior rojo escarlata, también había abundantes pinturas en las paredes, y arriba de la chimenea había un escudo que tenía dos espadas atravesadas. En el medio había un gran sillón color lila, muy cómodo donde Sho sentó al Sr. Yuki.

De la nada llego un cojín que al parecer era un perro, también lo cobijaron, vaya la redundancia con una cobija color rojo. El reloj estaba sumamente molesto por lo que estaba ocurriendo, iba a decir algo cuando un carrito de comida llego con una tetera y una taza.

-¿Desea algo de té?- dijo la tetera muy servicial al inventor.

-Por favor…

La tetera muy obediente sirvió él te en la pequeña taza. El Sr. Yuki al tomar el té le hizo cosquillas a la tacita.

-Mamá su bigote me hace cosquillas.

-Oh, Hola pequeñín- saludo amablemente el inventor.

Pero cuando termino la oración, las puertas se abrieron de repente dejando entrar un aire frio y siniestro, tanto que la chimenea se apagó por la fuerza del aire, todos los sirvientes temblaban por lo que significaba eso, mientras que el Sr. Yuki se quedó en estado de shock ¿que podría significar todo aquello?, al formularse la pregunta una sombra apareció, era grande y con unos enormes cuernos, la sombra se iba acercando cada vez más hasta que se presentó en la puerta. Era grande y peluda, pero su pelaje era un poco inusual era color turquesa, sus ojos eran grandes como dos esmeraldas, sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca, llevaba puesta una capa color azul rey, y unos pantalones negros…

La bestia enfadada comenzó a gruñir y se acercó lentamente al inventor que estaba totalmente aterrado…

-¿Qué está pasando?- su voz era grave áspera…

-Amo permítame explicarle- comenzó Sho- el caballero se perdió en el bosque y…

La bestia no lo dejo terminar la oración cuando comenzó a gruñir tan fuerte que el fuego de Sho se apagara rápidamente…

El inventor miro hacia su izquierda y nada, pero cuando volvió la cabeza, la bestia estaba encima de su rostro, el inventor se movió rápidamente hacia atrás cayendo al suelo…

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- la bestia demando.

-Es que m-m-m-me perdí en el bosque…

-¡No eres bienvenido aquí!

-P-p-perrón

-¿Qué estas mirando?- la bestia estaba furiosa…

-Nada…- se precipito el inventor

-Has venido a ver a la bestia ¿verdad?- rugió como nunca…

El inventor quería echar a correr pero la bestia fue más rápida y se le planto enfrente.

-Y-y-y-yo no quería, lo único que quería era un refugio…

-Yo te daré tu refugio – tomo al señor Yuki de los hombros y se lo llevo mientras cerraba la puerta dejando a los sirvientes temerosos de lo que pudiera pasarle al pobre señor….

**ILZzE: y bien ¿qué tal?…**

**Zelda: tu muy bien…**

**ILZzE: yo se **

**Zelda: ¿Qué le pasara al padre de Judai? **

**ILZzE: léelo en el próximo capítulo de Beauty and the Beast…. **


	4. Chapter 4

El día siguiente era tan hermoso, perfecto para el buen Manjoume, ese día Judai se iba a casar con él, claro si todo marchada de acuerdo a su plan, y según el cazador así seria…

-Vaya, Judai tendrá la sorpresa de su vida…- Kenzan hablo por detrás de los matorrales con Manjoume por un lado.

-Es su día de suerte…- camino hacia los invitados de la boda, y tan arrogante como siempre dijo- muchas gracias por venir a mi boda, pero antes debo entrar a ver si acepta- guiño un ojo, mientras los demás se reían a excepción de las hermanas Tenjoin que lagrimaban por todas partes.

Manjoume camino hacia la casa de Judai quien estaba leyendo plácidamente en una silla de su comedor, cuando tocaron la puerta, Judai se levantó dejando antes su libro en la mesa y miro con unos binoculares que invento su padre pare ver quien tocaba, y para su desgracia era Manjoume, hizo una mueca pero decidió abrir…

-Manjoume que agradable sorpresa…- sonrió fingidamente mientras el cazador entraba en la casa

-Lo se mi buen Judai, yo estoy lleno de sorpresas, sabes Judai no hay ninguna chic que matarían por estar en tu lugar, este es el día- se miró al espejo y sonrió a ver su arrogante rostro- Este es el día que se cumplen tus sueños…

-¿Y tú qué sabes de mis sueños?- inquirió Judai mientras alzaba una ceja

-Mucho- se sentó en la silla que hace unos segundos se encontraba sentado Judai, alzo sus asquerosos pies llenos de lodo, dejándolos caer encima del libro de la morena ensuciándolo por todas partes, y eso no fue lo peor, tiro sus botas al suelo dejando sus sucios y malolientes calcetines que porciento estaban rotos- imagínate, una cabaña rustica, mi caza fresca, y mi lindo esposo masajeando mis pies- Judai hizo una mueca, no quería ser grosero pero eso ya estaba llegando a su límite, Manjoume se levantó y se acercó a Judai, este tomo la oportunidad para tomar su libro y hacer que el cazador se fuera.

-Imagínate…- Judai sonrió mientras limpiaba su libro y lo guardaba en el estante

-Y sabes ¿quién va a hacer mi esposo?- se acercó a la morena

-¿Déjame pensar?- dijo sarcásticamente el ojimarron

-Tu Judai- se acercó peligrosamente a la morena

-Manjoume- se alejó rápidamente del cazador mientras se posicionaba encima de su puerta- Me dejas sin habla, no sé qué contestar- Manjoume se acercó rápidamente hacia Judai, poniendo sus manos encima de la puerta para que no hubiera otro escape…

-Di que me aceptas

-Lo siento tanto Manjoume pero…- tomo la perilla de la puerta- no te merezco.

De pronto abrió la puerta haciendo que Manjoume callera al lodo. Judai feliz alzo su mano y dijo adiós, Kenzan comenzó la canción nupcial pensando que Judai había aceptado pero cuando vio que alguien había caído al lodo y como Judai sacaba las botas de Manjoume, se acercó y del salió el cazador furioso…

-Y bien ¿Qué dijo?- Kenzan bromeo

-Judai será mía ¿¡Escuchaste!- Tomo a Kenzan de los hombros y lo tiro al lodo mientras que él se iba…

-Qué carácter

Judai se asomó para ver si se había ido y para su suerte ya no estaba…

-Puedes creer, me pido matrimonio- le dijo al gallo mientras tomaba una cubeta con alimento para las gallinas…- Yo esposo de ese patán mentecato- Judai estaba que echaba chispas mientras entraba al corral

"_**Madame Manjoume, pueden creerlo, Madame Manjoume, ser su marido, yo no jamás, lo garantizo, Yo quiero más que vida provincial"- **__Judai salió y se dirigió al prado donde se encontraba un hermoso paisaje y un plantar de dientes de león- __**"Quiero aventuras que al mundo asombren, Un gran amor quiero encontrar"**__- se sentó en el prado mientras tomaba un diente de león en sus manos y seguía cantando- __**"Que feliz a mi vendrá, y me entienda de verdad"-**__ disperso el diente de león por todos lados- __**"Quiero mucho más que un simple plan"**_

De pronto apareció Pegaso Zafiro de los árboles, parecía muy agitado y nervioso.

-Pegaso, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- El caballo se acercó a Judai y este lo tomo de la riendas- ¿Dónde está papá?, tenemos que ir a buscarlo…- se subió al caballo y comenzaron a cabalgar

Después de unos minutos cabalgando se encontraron con un gran castillo, Judai se bajó del caballo y abrió la gran reja mirando que estaba el sombrero de su padre…

-Papá- susurro mientras tomaba el sombrero y se dirigía hacia el castillo….

Mientras tanto en el castillo…

-Tenías que hablar…- Sho y Maeda Hayato (el reloj) peleaban de nuevo…-Tenia que servirle té, sentarlo en el sillón del amo y enviarle el banquillo…

-Trataba de ser hospitalario- Sho dijo en su defensa

De pronto se abrió la puerta de entrada revelando a Judai…

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?, ¿Hola?- Judai comenzó a caminar por el pasillo preguntando por su padre- ¿Papá?- subió las escaleras- ¿Papá estas aquí?

Mientras tanto en la cocina la tacita gritaba feliz a su madre…

-Mamá ahí un joven en el castillo

-Ya Martin no inventes tantas fantasías…

-Es verdad mama, yo lo vi

-Ni una palabra más jovencito, a bañarse- lo metió en una cubeta llena de jabón y agua

-Vi…- entro Mana un plumero- ¡Vi a un joven en el castillo!- grito emocionada

-Lo ves, te dije que no mentía- Martin salió de la cubeta.

Y Volviendo a Sho y Maeda Hayato seguían discutiendo…

-Insensato…irresponsable…indisciplinado- mientras decía Maeda todo aquello Sho estaba haciendo muecas hasta que se escuchó una voz…

-¿Papá?- Judai caminaba por el pasillo

-¿Viste eso?- Sho y Maeda bajaron de la mesa y se dirigieron hacia la puerta para ver si sus ojos no los engañaban…- Es un muchacho…

-Ya sé que es un muchacho- inquirió el reloj…

-No lo entiendes,-Sho hablo alegremente- él es el muchacho que hemos esperando, él ha venido a romper el hechizo- Sho se dirigió rápidamente hacia el joven muchacho con el reloj siguiéndole de cerca…

-¿Papá?- Judai seguía buscando, de pronto una puerta se abrió a su espalada y decidió entrar- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- era un cierto hecho totalmente de piedra tenía una gran escalera que era iluminada. Judai decidió seguir esa luz, tal vez encontraría a alguien allí – Espera… busco a mi padre- subió rápidamente las escaleras pero no encontró a nadie, solo un candelabro y un viejo calabozo…

-¿Judai?

-¡Papá!- grito Judai mientras tomaba una antorcha y se acercaba a la celda donde se encontraba su padre…

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- Tomo las manos de Judai…

-Tus manos están heladas, tengo que sacarte de aquí…

-Sera mejor que abandones el palacio….

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- Judai pregunto furioso

-Eso no importa, debes irte ahora…

-¡No te dejare!

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- rugió alguien por detrás, tomando el hombro al castaño y tirándolo en el suelo

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Judai, no podía ver nada, la antorcha que traía salió volando cayendo en un charco

-El amo y señor del castillo

-Vine a buscar a mi padre, por favor déjalo ir, ¿No ves que esta delicado?

-¿Y por qué se refugió aquí?- volvió a gruñir

-Podría morir, por favor hare lo sea- Judai rogaba

-No puedes hacer nada- dijo este un poco deprimido- Es mi prisionero

-Tiene que haber un modo…- Judai pensó y solo se le ocurrió algo para salvar a su padre- Espera…- La bestia miro al castaño- Yo me quedare aquí…

-¿Tu?- su mirada que antes era domínate se suavizo- ¿Tu tomarías su lugar?- su voz se entorno triste también…

-No Judai, no sabes lo que haces…-el inventor estaba desesperado pero Judai estaba totalmente decidido

-Si me quedo ¿Lo liberaras?

-Sí, pero…deberás quedarte para siempre…

-Sal a la luz…- Judai ordeno…

La bestia salió tan grande e impotente, Judai asusto y volvió hacia su padre…

-No Judai, no vas a quedarte aquí…- tomo de los hombros a su querido hijo

Judai se levantó y se dirigió hacia la bestia…

-Te doy mi palabra…

La bestia pensó por un segundo pero al final accedió. Camino rápido hacia la celda y libero al inventor, mientras Judai e derrumbaba en el suelo…

-No Judai, soy viejo yo ya he vivido mi vida…- La bestia lo tomo al inventor y lo llevo rápidamente al carruaje que esperaba afuera del castillo, mientras, Judai lo veía marcharse por la ventanilla de la celda, solo sentía como sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas…

La bestia regreso con el castaño lo más rápido que pudo

-Ni siquiera dejo que me despidiera…- Judai seguía llorando- Jamás volveré a verlo, y no me pude despedir de el…

El corazón de la bestia s estrujo, realmente se sentía culpable por su actitud, pero que otra cosa le quedaba…

-Te llevare a tu habitación…

-¿Habitación? Pero creí que…

-¿Acaso quieres quedarte aquí?- pregunto sarcásticamente la bestia

-No

-Sígueme…

Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos que parecían una eternidad, nadie decía nada, solo caminaban y caminaban, Judai en cambio miraba el castillo, tan lúgubre, llena de gárgolas de demonios y dragones…

-Dile algo amable…- Sho sugirió/ordeno…

-Espero que estés cómodo- miro hacia atrás, sin dejar de caminar…-el castillo será tu hogar, así que podrás ir a donde quieras, espeto al ala oeste…

-¿Qué hay en el ala oeste?- pregunto la morena algo confundido

-¡ESTA PROHIBIDA!- La bestia rugió

-Bueno al menos ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?- Judai pregunto

-…Johan

Después de unos segundos llegaron a la habitación donde viviría Judai, Johan abrió la puerta, mientras Judai entraba, el príncipe le daba las últimas indicaciones.

-Si necesitas algo mis sirvientes te atenderán…- el castaño entro a la habitación

-Invítalo a cenar…- Sho hablo

-Vas a acompañarme a cenar... ¡Es una orden!- Johan cerró la puerta con furia, de verdad que no sabía cómo tratar a alguien…

Judai triste y deprimido se tumbó en la cama a desahogar todas sus penas, todo sea para que su padre estuviera bien, anqué no volviera a verlo jamás…

**ILZzE. Bien, ya aclaramos por fin quien era la bestia…**

**Zelda: Si, siguiente capítulo Meciere ** **Manjoume**

**ILZzE: Si espérenlo**

**Zelda: Sugerencia o critica son bien resividas…**


	5. Aviso Importante!

Aviso importante! Por falta de la película de la bella y la bestia mando este aviso…jeje si saben de alguna página donde pueda ver la película por favor ponerme el link en un review…y así poder seguir con el Fic…gracias por su atención..  
Por cierto ya estoy trabajando en lágrimas de sangre y amor o infierno?...y pronto habrá un nuevo Fic…sed de venganza espero que lo disfruten mucho ^^gracias por su atención  
GOTCHA!


End file.
